


the last impostor

by fannishtendencies



Series: ignire and lunar hearts among us aus [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Impostor Ending, POV First Person, alain deserves better, alain pov, among us typical that is, crewmate!alain, inspired by ignire because ignire is beautiful there i SAID IT, me and moon say as we repeatedly stab his heart, there's bit and pieces of lore too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishtendencies/pseuds/fannishtendencies
Summary: There are five people left aboard the spaceship. One Impostor remains, and Alain thinks - no, knows - who it is.Sometimes certainty is your downfall.Inspired by my best friend Moon's fic, Ignire. Alarin/Alain x OC implied. First person POV, present tense.
Relationships: Alain & Mairin, Alain/Rin (OC), Alan | Alain/Original Character(s), Y & Alain
Series: ignire and lunar hearts among us aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	the last impostor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016493) by [Moonbreeze19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbreeze19/pseuds/Moonbreeze19). 



> Betcha thought you could get rid of me? Nyope! Anyway here's some Alain first person pov because I love experimenting and breaking his heart. End notes contain the trigger warnings that may be spoilery? Eh. Enjoy some good old fashioned Alain angst! :)

_ Last task just had to be in fucking Electrical _ . 

I trudged through the hallways of the spaceship, arms sagging at my sides. The space suit I'm wearing bites into me, the cyan color standing out against the darkness and bouncing off the walls. There is one Impostor left between the five of us, and I am sure I know who it is.

Nobody had been free to accompany me. Mairin was bouncy as ever, the knife in her sweet little head staying put as she told me she was too scared to go with me. She asked X to stay with her, and while I protested heavily - I don't trust anyone in this Arceusforsaken ship but her - she pushed back just as hard. 

Y and Rin are at cams at the moment, and the thought makes me feel a little safer. Rin is - well - a lot, but she's definitely the person I least suspect, even if it's only because I'm ninety percent sure she would've killed me by now if she was an Impostor.

I reach Electrical and swipe my card to enter, but the damn thing never recognizes it first try. I press in the backup passcode, grumbling under my breath and feeling lightly embarrassed.  _ I hope Rin wasn't watching that _ .

The air fizzles with electricity as I walk, sliding my hand against the wall subconsciously. I spot the broken wires and get to work quickly, remembering the training I took on before I qualified to board this ship. Little did I know what horrors would await me here.

I connect the last wire and proudly admire my work. I check a gauntlet on my arm and sigh with relief - the bar is almost full.  _ We're almost there _ .

Then, I hear a scream, echoing from the corridors. My body tenses, my senses sharpen, and I can only think of two people.

_ Mairin. Rin. _

Blood pounds in my ears as I head to Admin, where Mairin and X were. I know Rin is capable - she was able to find out who the other Impostors were with relative ease - but Mairin… Mairin is only thirteen. She should have never been invited to this ship. My breathing quickens as my mind fill with mishmashs of images: the dead bodies I've seen but with the innocent face of Mairin.

I slam open Admin, and my heart stops.

A body lies there, but it's not Mairin's.

It's  _ X's _ .

_ Oh no _ .  _ No, no, no. _

I can't think, only run. My feet thrash against the floor, a race against the time I am sure I've already lost. But if there's even a chance I can get there before  _ she  _ does -

"Hello, Alain." My blood runs cold. I don't turn around.

She crawls into view, the knife that had adorned her head now wielded in her hand, rusty but still lethal. The gash in her head doesn't inhabit her creeping movement, and her eyes, usually so warm and happy, now ice cold and menacing.

"Why… I don't understand…" Tears well in my eyes. The person I thought was Mairin… is she even a person at all? I was so foolish as the little details spring into my mind. The way her eyes gleamed with excitement when somebody reported. Her mysterious disappearances in the middle of the night from our room. And the knife. The fucking knife. 

She twists it in her hands like it's a toy. "Such a shame. You had so much life in you. And a chance with Rin, if you had only seen her messages." She grins, and taps her gauntlet a few times. A holograph springs up, an archived conversation from early this morning. 

_ Rin: Alain, there's something I have to tell you. _

_ Rin: I know it's not easy to swallow, but I'll be blunt. Mairin is the last Impostor. _

_ Rin: She has a knife in her head. She's been mysteriously close to the last two deaths. And you've told me about her late-night escapades. _

_ Rin: It all connects. The evidence is too much.  _

_ Rin: There's also something else _ .

I take in a breath, not reading any further, trying not to notice how her icon has faded, with a small, mocking red "x" in the lower right corner. 

Seeing my reaction, Mairin's smile grows wider. 

"It's too bad, really. But we aliens gotta do what we gotta do."

She sticks the knife into my stomach. Pain erupts, blood spurts, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. The last thing I see is Y's horrified stare, before everything

goes

black.

~°~°~°~°~°~

"MAIRIN!" Alain screams in the voice chat. "DANGIT!"

_ haha loser _ , Mairin types in the Among Us Discord.  _ you never saw me coming _ .

"That was good. I'm almost impressed," Rin says aloud. "I've clearly taught you well."

Y bursts out laughing at the extremely serious tone Rin says this in, X chuckling along. Alain huffs into his headset, still rather hurt at this  _ ultimate betrayal _ .

"Maybe the student will even surpass the master?" Mairin says slyly into voice chat as another round begins. 

"Perhaps."

Alain partially wishes this day will never end, but also prays to Arceus Mairin is not Impostor this round.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: violence, first person death, and blood.
> 
> :)


End file.
